<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Without You by elnehc (jaeyyyrv08)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446688">Without You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeyyyrv08/pseuds/elnehc'>elnehc (jaeyyyrv08)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Angst and Romance, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Secret Relationship, gangster!chenle, nct &amp; wayv members are here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:46:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeyyyrv08/pseuds/elnehc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>where lee jeno and the boys gets to know neo tech's mystery, that is zhong chenle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Zhong Chen Le, Na Jaemin/Zhong Chen Le</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Without You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>because there’s a lot of jenle moments and jaemle is currently rising, i just want to write a story for this two rare pairs</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lee Jeno's day started great, he finished writing his exams that he missed because of his student council duties and projects that are due for this week.</p><p> </p><p>But all good things come to an end, because Mr. Lee just assigned him to be someone's partner. Don't get him wrong he loves studying and all but he doesn't like having a study buddy/group partner because he works better alone. </p><p> </p><p>For Jeno being a group with another person or people is a waste of time, since everyone will be shit and won't do their part professionally, he fucking hates  it. </p><p> </p><p><em>"why don't you stop complaining and get your ass to Mr. Lee's  room so you can ask him about your problem?" </em>Donghyuck suddenly spoke while munching a bag of chips that he bought from the vending machine. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em>already did that, he just told me to suck it up or fail.”</em> </p><p> </p><p><em>“well, just tell the kid that you will only do your part and nothing else.” </em>renjun, his another friend suggested.</p><p> </p><p>He can do that but it’s a group project, his final marks will still be affected and jeno can’t risk that.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>you guys keep talking about that “kid” but who is it? we need names!” </em>everyone was startled because of his another friend jaemin, who just woke up from his nap suddenly shouted.</p><p> </p><p>Realizing that jaemin was right and has a point, all of his friends are now looking at him waiting for an answer. </p><p> </p><p><em>“can’t remember the full name but i think its zhong, yeah it’s zhong chen...” </em>he said with confusion in his voice and not finishing his sentence.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck was about to ask something when they heard a loud bang coming from the door, so everyone is now looking at Kim Doyoung, his cousin and alumni of neo academy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>“did you just say zhong chen, specifically the name zhong chenle?” </em>doyoung asked, can’t hide the worry in his voice. clearly he knows something about the zhong chenle kid that may be dangerous for him to be this worried.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“yeah i think so, can’t really remember his name was, because Mr. Lee kept going about the project details and syllabus for how he will be marking it.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Both doyoung and donghyuck are about to say something but renjun who is currently busy fiddling his iPad beat them to it and getting everyone’s attention.</p><p> </p><p><em>“i remember him, i think he is the freshman that Ms. Kim was talking about who passed the pre-requisite exam so he can be a junior this year.” </em>renjun suddenly spoke while trying to draw some doodles on his ipad.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>if the kid is really a smart cookie then jeno you fucker, you don’t have to worry about the project not being done on time.” </em>hyuck said not looking at them and instead he’s busy playing animal crossing on his phone.</p><p> </p><p>The discussion about his partner ended after that, no one said anything not even his cousin doyoung who clearly doesn’t like zhong chenle and jaemin too, he’s been silent since he heard that name when he and hyuck likes to gossip so much for the literature/journalism club purposes.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno sighed and he look around the room, everyone seems preoccupied now. Hyuck is still busy playing on his phone, renjun is having an awkward talk with doyoung and jaemin suddenly disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>have you guys seen jaem?"  </em>he exasperate. well it's not new for him that jaemin keeps disappearing, the guy likes having his alone time saying he needs it for peace of mind and reflection but they call it bullshit. all of them knew that jaemin is seeing someone— well not necessarily seeing because jeno and their circle of friends knew that he was just fucking that person.</p><p> </p><p><em>"its wednesday today." </em>renjun looked at him and muttered quietly.</p><p> </p><p>hearing that everyone already understood why jaemin left suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno on the other hand busied himself by playing his pen between his point and middle finger. Maybe he really just need to suck it up and talk to that zhong kid about the project instead of overthinking things.</p><p> </p><p>                                             《◇》</p><p> </p><p>Chenle is playing his spliffy when someone suddenly snatches it away from his hand, so he looks up to know who's that bastard stole his roll. </p><p> </p><p><em>"yangyang you fucktwad, give it back!" </em>the fucker just laughed at me and instead of giving it back, he lit the roll, took a puff and started blowing it into my face. clearly, just to spite me.</p><p> </p><p>Chenle, trying his hardest to be mad. he gave him the "i am seriously mad" gaze. Yangyang seemingly think he's being genuinely mad, put his hands up and nods at him. </p><p> </p><p>He let out a deep sigh and stared at his friend, chenle knows that yangyang already understood what he meant with that stare he gave to him.</p><p> </p><p>Giving the spliff to him. Yangyang then started the talk "<em>Kun is just asking about you not attending classes..." </em></p><p> </p><p>shrugging, "<em>got a lot of business line up, don't have time." </em>he says while taking a puff from the almost half spliffy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"try attending some of it, asshole. you know kun will have your ass handed to you if you don't."</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>"yeah, i know..." </em>he mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>It's not like he doesn't want to attend class, its just that he doesn't have the time or luxury to go. Especially now that he needs a shit ton of money.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>anyways, the organization wants you to go back said that you have five days to decide."</em> yangyang said then pats my back, indicating that he'll go now. chenle just nods and gave him a salute.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't help but to snicker, five days to decide? huh, as if he have a choice to choose. Finishing his coffee, Chenle got up from his seat and started walking back to their house.</p><p> </p><p>The first thing chenle saw when he arrived at their house is his alcoholic father sleeping at the living room. Walking up to him he checked his pocket if there's any coins in there that was left from last night, when chenle found nothing he just kicks his useless father in his shins and went straight to his room. </p><p> </p><p>Stripping off his work clothes and changing it to a black hoodie, he started doing his readings, revising and take home works that he needed to finish before this week ends. After three and a half hours of bullshitting he finally finished reading history and revising some calculus shit that he won't need in real world, chenle check his phone if there's any important calls and text messages. </p><p>
  <strong>| Kun</strong>
</p><p>dinner at the fridge, just heat it up in the microwave</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>| Yangyang</strong>
</p><p>wanna get high? evryone is prestne here</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>| J</strong>
</p><p>u coming?¿</p><p> </p><p>| <strong>Soyoung</strong></p><p>u still selling edibles?</p><p> </p><p>Nothing is really important except for Kun's message so that's the only one he replied after that he took a bath and slept.</p><p> </p><p>                                            《♤》</p><p> </p><p>Jeno woke up early today. it's the first time he will meet Zhong Chenle from other department and definitely not from his. everyone seems happy and enthusiastic about their partners except for him who's nervous. His blocmates are just talking from one to another until someone slammed the front door, the entire room became quiet and the attention were all currently directed to the devil himself, zhong chenle who graciously walking with his face covered with bruises and a purple turning black eye. His knuckles is also covered with wounds and some dried up bloodstains. </p><p> </p><p>Mr. Lee also came with a smile on his face clearly enjoying the reaction that he is getting from the whole block as he introduce zhong chenle to us.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Before I start, this is zhong chenle from engineering department." </em>after that Mr. Lee explain all the things we need to do.</p><p> </p><p><em>"This packet will served as your project and at the same time it will be your take home assignments for this subject. 30% of your final mark, i will be getting it from this packet. So i will be needing you to take care of it, no damage, loose paper and tear pages shall be seen.You have two and a half months to finish this and to everyone who is still asking about their partners just check the student board." </em>After that Mr. Lee started distributing the packets.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno can't help but to look at chenle who is currently not paying any attention to what Mr. Lee is saying, he can tell that the junior student is probably bored of his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Receiving the packets, Jeno tried getting chenle's attention by gently tapping his seat. after bothering him for almost five minutes, the only thing he got is a cold stare and a no life answer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"what" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>This is why Jeno hates having a project partner, he can't talk to someone without overthinking that he might be crossing the line or overstepping boundaries.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>uh... when and where do you want to start.....for the calc project ?" </em>he murmured.</p><p> </p><p><em>"can't hear shit, say it again." </em>chenle said, now focusing his attention to jeno who seems busying himself by fiddling the pages of the packet.</p><p> </p><p>sighing, jeno repeated his question to chenle. <em>"when and where do you want to start.... the project?"</em></p><p> </p><p><em>"your choice." </em>chenle answered and gave him his number, with that the conversation ended and the junior student leaving the room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> <em>"yeah...maybe the world is ending and aliens will over rule the earth." </em>jeno woke up from his nap hearing renjun talking again his theory about aliens conquering the earth while humans will basically rot and dead.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"and guess what i am satan." </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>"hyuck, you are the definition of satan."</em> renjun said laughing out loud while being chased by hyuck.</p><p> </p><p>It's been a week since he met zhong chenle, he hasn't heard anything from him since then. he tried messaging chenle, because he's not attending any of his classes.</p><p> </p><p><em>"shithead is still not replying?" </em>doyoung asked who is current busy finishing his drafts for his newspaper artictle, suddenly asked.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno just nods. <em>"don't worry, i'll talk to his brother." </em>doyoung said then made a grand walk out from the SCA room that stopped both renjun and hyuck from fighting each other.</p><p> </p><p><em>"he knows his brother?" </em>jeno asked in confusion. he really doesn't know anything when it comes to gossips and other peoples life.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>yeah... they're batchmates i think with taeyong and the others." </em>hyuck answered simply while chugging a bottle of redbull.</p><p> </p><p><em>"not just batchmates, they are friends since elementary." </em>jaemin added. still jeno can't help to worry, especially now that he read some anecdotes from the university's secret gossip site that only students from neo academy know.</p><p> </p><p><em>"don't worry about it, asshat basically ghosted you from responsibility." </em>renjun said waving his hand infront of jeno's face to get his attention.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>